


Entity 000

by MayaLilz



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, LGBTQ Female Character, Minecraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 18,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25714573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayaLilz/pseuds/MayaLilz
Summary: Evelyn suddenly finds herself inside her favourite game accompanied only with her younger and slightly annoying sister Mina. But when Mina starts developing odd powers, Evelyn is faced with the danger of their situation. Why can't Mina remember who she is anymore, who are the strange children with glowing eyes who seem to be following her?Herabrine, the younger sister of Herobrine, works to free Minecraft of all glitches, including a small band of children causing chaos in her father, Notch's game. But when she meets Evelyn she begins to feel a dangerous amount of connection to her. Having already been abandon once can she come to terms with these feelings she has so long shut out, and in turn disobey her mission?





	1. Chapter 1

This story is a work in progress, I'm hoping to make it a split perspective story but for now I will be posting the first part (soon as it's done) which is from the perspective of Evelyn.

Hopefully you enjoy! I will try to edit as soon as possible!


	2. Evelyn grabs a giant spider

Top three things not to do: Leave your little sister guarding a pond, go into a cave without a weapon, grab a giant spider by the leg.

Especially not the last one.

I was now dangling from a tree holding onto an extremely large and fairly annoyed spider.

"Get it Eve!" Mina cried from above me.

Remind me how I ended up like this, oh right I jumped without looking.

I pulled the spider toward the ground, while it snapped at me with large pincers.

"Get away from my sister," I growled, heaving it off with one final pull. It scuttled on the ground in front of me. Then it turned and stared at me, I could see tiny reflections of my face in each of its eyes. 

I was its new victim. 

Gulp 

Did I mention I hate spiders. It approached me as I stood frozen staring at it.

"Evelyn, move!" Mina yelled.

I looked up at her, she was leaning over the side, watching the spider begin to approach me, clicking its fangs. I started to back away, keeping eye contact.

"Nice spider, go find someone else to eat now, please." I said steadily, trying not to betray the terror coursing through my body.

I tripped on my feet and fell, the thing was gaining on me now.

"Evelyn!" Mina screamed.

It was practically on top of me now, just as its fangs were about to sink in something zipped over my head. The spider flashed red once and backed up, clicking in annoyance. I looked around and saw no one. Another thing zipped past my ear hitting the creature again, and another and another. The spider flashed feebly and then disappeared with a pop. 

"Hello there." Mina yelled to someone, my savoir I assumed.

As if I really needed that help... I totally did

I turned around and scanned the forest, there about 40 blocks away were three forms, all children. A little boy clinging onto the arm of a girl, and a boy standing at her side. I raised my hand to wave but stopped.

They all had glowing read eyes.

I staggered back, and then when I looked again they were gone.

"That was awesome!" Mina said, "did you see that boy shoot?"

I shook my head, and walked to the base of my sisters tree.

"Catch me," she said, before I could answer she jumped down on top of me. I caught her in my arms and set her back on the ground. "Next time you go in a cave can I come?" She asked.

"Of course," I said, no need to repeat today's accidents and near death experiences. Besides I'd probably wake up any minute.

Or maybe this isn't a dream

I shut that thought out.

"Look," said Mina, "the sun is setting, isn't it so pretty!"

And that is how Mina and I spent our first night trapped in Minecraft sleeping in a hole in the ground. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Unknown: Still think you're dreaming Evelyn?

Evelyn: Who are you

Unknown: Your worst nightmare

Evelyn: Pretty sure your not a giant flying spider wearing roller blades

Unknown: ...

Unknown: Like that spider you faced today?


	3. Hera says goodbye

Some time ago

"Hero!" I staggered toward his receding form, "stop, he didn't mean it!"

My brother turned around fixing me with a cold stare from his glowing eyes.

"You know he did Hera," he said.

"Come home Hero, don't do this," I begged, grabbing onto his hand.

"He doesn't love us Hera, you know its true," Hero sneered, "he's using us, and I'm done being used."

Tears prickled my eyes, "But he's our father Hero." 

"We're not people to him Hera, the sooner you realize that the better." he threw me off.

"But Hero-" I started, but he raised his hand to stop me.

"He called us glitches in his game."

I gasped, "he couldn't of. He would never!"

"Go home Hera," he said, "leave me now."

"Im not going home without you."

We both stared at eachother now. Him with a look of brittle anger and me with an undying sadness. Hero had always been so kind before, but he'd grown cold.

"Its your system Hero, our father warned us this might happen, maybe he can fix it." I said quietly, I watched his eyes flash with anger.

"I'm not getting anywhere near him ever again!" Hero screamed and lightning struck not five blocks from my side. I staggered back screaming with fear.

He rushed forward and caught me, holding my hands till I calmed.

"Its not safe for you with me anymore." He said quietly, "go home to our father, tell him I have left. And stay away from me, I don't want to hurt you Hera."

I nodded numbly. "What about you though, what will happen to you." 

"I'll be fine." 

"But our father will hunt you down now. You know he will," tears streamed down my face.

Hero smiled sadly, "I have a few tricks of my own now. The nether will freeze over before he gets his hands back on me."

I said nothing, looking into his face.

"Will I ever see you again Hero?" I said.

"Maybe, I don't know, don't let Notch sink you down. You'll always be my little sister," he said, "Goodbye HeraBrine."

I watched him fade away from in front of me. That was the last time I ever saw my brother.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Present 

I kicked my feet back and forth in boredom and anticipation. I had tracked the glitches in the system to this area and had been deployed by my father to see what was causing them. Now the boring part was waiting. I sat on a tree by the edge of a pond glancing at the surroundings around me. Everything was calm and tranquil. Everything in its place. 

Everything except me. 

I hardly fit into calm landscapes, I was more of a chaos type. Not unlike my brother the feared Herobrine. However unlike him I was still on my fathers leash, I hadn't seen my brother since he left me all those years ago. Idly I glanced down at the pond below me, and was greeted first by my shining white eyes, focusing I made out my black hair, wild as always. I had my face pressed into a stern look. Everything in its place.

Until I heard a shrill scream.

I jumped up in surprise. Then pulling my swords off my back I scanned the landscape again. Far away from me was a disturbance in the otherwise peace. Perhaps this was the source of all the problems we'd been experiencing. I decided to go investigate.

As I crept closer I could heard voices. A young fluttery one in particular. 

"Evelyn move!" it screamed.

I watched from behind a tree as a spider cornered a girl. Very odd. I didn't recall such a girl living here, very few did. 

Then I watched an arrow sink into the spider. Looking to its source I saw a terrifying site. Three forms, children really, with peircing glowing red eyes. Eyes I'd seen before, and had hoped to never see again. These were Entity's eyes. 

But Entity is gone!

The child shot another arrow at the spider and I watched it die. 

Suddenly one of them turned to me. I cursed under my breath, but they disappeared before I could get closer. All that was left were ripples where they had been.

I closed my eyes, picturing my fathers room. A rather grand place, but his throne was empty.

"I've found our glitches father," I said, wondering if he could hear me anyway.

There was no reply.

I opened my eyes and found them slipping to the girl who had fallen.

Who was she? And what was she doing here?


	4. Evelyn fights a tree

I blinked my eyes as my surroundings came into focus. Flecks of brown on the walls, bits of gravel. I groaned slightly, I was still here!

There was a weight on my arm, pinning it down. I raised my head and saw red hair. Mina. Gently I removed my arm without waking her.

Could you sleep in dreams? I already knew the answer. You couldn't. Meaning this was all real.

What. The. Freaking. Heck!

I looked at Mina again! Oh god. It was my job to take care of her. What was I going to do!

Don't panic...

It was all okay. Well kind of.

Except I'm in Minecraft!

I started to pull myself to my feet. I stood up and nearly hit my head on the ceiling.

"Eve...?"

Mina has her eyes open. A small smile on her face already. Didn't she see know how much trouble we were in?

Idiot! of course she doesn't... she's seven!

I forced a smile on my face. I needed to stay calm.

"Good morning Min." I said lightly.

"Good morning!" She said bouncing to her feet.

If we were really in Minecraft then we'd better get building and crafting. Thinking to all the times I'd played Minecraft I knew we needed shelter and light. Meaning another journey into creeper cave. We'd need some food and quick.

Food was easy. Hunt some animals when Mina wasn't looking. Coal? Not so much.

I walked out of our hole. Not five blocks away was a tree. The tree seemed to glare at me daring me to punch it. I glanced at my fist, it didn't look that strong. Then I walked up to the tree pulled back my arm and punched.

I bounced off the surface. It didn't hurt much but it felt weird to me. The tree quivered, but went back to solid.

Okay let's do this!

I aimed another punch, the tree quivered. I punched again and it shook a bit. Once more and a block broke. The rest of the tree was left floating.

Oh right. Minecraft physics!

I quickly punched out another few blocks, leaving the tree to disappear. An apple landed at my feet with a pop. I picked it up and turned it over. It was food, and my mouth watered.

"Hey Mina!" I said, "come here."

She approached and I threw her the apple. She licked her lips. Little sisters first.

Mina gobbled it down in three bites.

"Tastes just like a normal apple," she said, giggling.

Don't even tell me about it..

I was really, really hungry now. I took my wood and crafted a sword, and a pickaxe, and an axe. Mina reached for the last one but I snatched it away.

"You're too little to handle it, you'll get hurt!" I said, Mina frowned.

"I'm tougher then you think." She crossed her arms for good measure.

Admittedly this only made her look even more young.

"Leave the dangerous stuff for me." I said gently, "I can handle it."

"Sure you can," she muttered, looking away.

I swallowed my pride, and didn't respond.

"You stay here," I said at last. We needed some food.

I walked out into a meadow and saw pigs grazing on the grass. I pulled out my sword and tried a few swings. Then I looked at the pigs willing myself. I walked up to one and closed my eyes, then I swung.

There was no sound.

I opened my eyes, the pig was eyeing my sword, which was caught in some grass.

I can't do this!

Think, other food.

Mushrooms!

I saw a patch of mushrooms. I walked over plunking them from the ground, that's when I heard it. A soft pop.

I looked to my right. Nothing. I looked to my left and screamed. There was a girl standing next to me, staring at me with unblinking red eyes. I startled stepping back.

"Entity 237," she said, completely monotone.

She looked expectantly.

"Umm, I'm Evelyn." I stammered, she cocked her head staring at me. Then as if she'd had enough she disappeared.

I sighed in relief, but then remembered. Mina!

I ran to where I left her. She was gone.

"Mina!" I screamed.

"I'm here,"

I looked around. Mina was to my right holding a bunch of flowers.

"What were you thinking?" I said, "I told you to stay here!"

"I was bored," Mina said, then she peered closer at my face, "is something wrong?"

I couldn't tell her.

"Nothing. Nothings wrong." I said quickly.

I don't think she believed me. I didn't believe myself either.


	5. Chapter 5

Some time ago

I stood at the door motionlessly, looking in through the window. My father sat on his throne watching a young boy playing at his feet. Once and awhile I'd see his face.

Hero.

But not really. He was called Steve, or so I'd heard. Instead of white eyes his were blue. But otherwise he was the same, a perfect copy.

I watched as he got up and began to run small circles around Notch's throne. My father had a lightness in his face I had not seen.

Like he loved Steve.

Maybe Hero was right.

I leant a bit too far and fell into the door. Instantly my father looked up, he knew I was there.

"Come in Hera," he said coldly, the boy at his feet had disappeared.

I walked stiffly to his side and stood before him, tall and unwavering.

"What have I told you about standing by that door," he said.

"I'm sorry," I muttered.

"Don't you have other work to do." It wasn't a question.

"I finished," I said shortly, "I thought I'd come review with you."

Notch looked at me quizzically, and at last said "He must not see you,"

Steve, the new Hero, wasn't allowed to see me.

"But father-"

"You know the rules."

Steve was supposed to be what Hero wasn't. A perfect son.

"I'm not like Hero," I said strongly, "haven't I proved that yet?"

He didn't reply. My anger softened.

"Is there any news on Hero?" I said quietly. I hadn't heard from him.

The air around me became alive with tension.

"You've found him..?" I asked.

"No, but I've seen what he's done."

In front of my eyes an image was suspended. A village with its towers burning. My father watched my reaction.

"It couldn't have been him." I said finally, "Hero would never do that."

"He's unstable."

"I don't believe it," I said.

The image zoomed in and there he was. Hero looked older and harder then he did.

I leaned forward toward him, hands slightly outstretched as if I could bring him back. I felt tears at my eyes.

"You can fix it though can't you?"

Notch said nothing.

"We have to do something." I said, "you have to stop him."

"I will."

I stopped, looking at his face. Something horrible dawned on me.

"Your going to delete him!" I screamed.

"It's what has to be done." Notch said, "for the sake of this world."

"You can't! He's your son!" I said.

"Quiet Hera." He said shortly, "it's none of your concern now."

"He's my brother."

"What your seeing there, it isn't your brother anymore, he's corrupted now."

Maybe just for the briefest of seconds I saw a flicker of sadness in my fathers eyes.

"I can't believe this. Hero's still out there! He's still alive. You can't do this." I stammered.

"I will do what I must to protect us all," my father said, coldness back full volume. "Go back to your station Hera, leave me alone for the rest of the day."

"The nether will freeze over before you catch him," I screamed. I turned my back on him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	6. Evelyn gets blown up

"Don't touch that!" I cried.

This has got to be the weirdest dream of my life

I watched gratefully as my sister Mina retracted her hand from a strange fungi at her feet. I was convinced I was in a bizarre dream because there is no way in heck this is actually happening. I cannot possibly be stuck in a video game. My favourite video game for that matter, Minecraft. That only happens to interesting people in books, and I, Evelyn am not interesting in the slightest. I come from a tiny where-even-is-that town, go to the most boring school, and have one friend. Who, for reasons I don't feel are important at the moment, kinda hates me. 

But I'm getting carried away.

Freak where'd Mina go?

I jerk my head around only to see her dangling her feet into the water.

"Evelyn! Come over here!" she said with a broad smile. "Its actually water!"

I walked over, hearing my gentle footsteps against the grass. Once I reached the stream I stuck my hand deep into the water. It was cool and wet.

Awfully accurate dream.

A tiny bit of panic fluttered in my chest, but I pushed it down. It was normal enough to feel things in dreams wasn't it?

I stared at my reflection. First my hair caught my eyes, short and as of recently a bright blue. My eyes remained their boring brown, resembling mud in my opinion.

Mina was always much prettier. Her hair was a bright red, and her eyes a much softer brown. She looked a lot like my mother. Everyone who had known my father always said I looked like him. Too bad, apart from coffee once when I was young, I never knew him.

Neither had Mina.

"Evelyn!" Mina tugged at my arm, "look over there."

She pointed to a wide opening in the blocks, a cave entrance.

"Can we go in? Please?" she said hopefully.

"No, you are not going in there." I said, even if this was just a dream I didn't want Mina to find a creeper and get blown apart. "You stay right here, I'll go check it out."

"But I want to come too!" Mina pouted.

"If you aren't here when I get back then you'll be in big trouble." I said warningly, apparently this still worked in this dream because Mina sat down with a huff.

"No fair. I just want to help you," she sulked.

Help is one way to put it...

"You can help later, right now I need you to guard the pond," I said, "make sure its still here when I get back."

Mina nodded.

She'll be safe enough here I think, probably she'll have disappeared by the time I came back. Hopefully.

Dreams are the mind's way of sorting things out. Though I'm not sure what I'm sorting out about Mina, sure she's a bit annoying at times. But she's a good sister, but heavy on the following-you-everywhere side. Which is why I don't completely believe she'll stay by the creek.

I walked to edge of the cavern, inside was dark and cool. The walls were mostly stone with andesite peppered in and deep below I heard the burble of a stream. I had nothing with me, no tools or weapons.

Might as mark out some ore anyway.

I laughed lightly, but looking deep into the darkness the hair on the back of my neck stood up.

There is nothing to be afraid of silly.

I mean sure there is monsters in Minecraft. Creepers will kill instantly.

Wonder what that would feel like?

Stop it!

I decided to step in before I actually started fighting with myself. The floor was cold and as I wandered in the temperature dropped to chilly. It was silent save the sound of water. On the wall opposite was coal, I wished I had a pickaxe.

Maybe I can will one to appear for me.

I closed my eyes and screwed up my face. Nothing happened.

I waited concentrating.

Still nothing.

I opened my eyes and at a time and screamed. Right in front of me about 20 blocks away was a creeper, and it was coming my way. I tripped on my feet as I backed away.

"Nice creeper," I said, holding out my hands, "I was just leaving."

It got closer still.

I started to run, but not fast enough. The blast threw me into the wall, pain radiated through my body, I felt my energy drop down.

"Evelyn?" a little voice called.

Oh no Mina! I knew I shouldn't of left her at the pond

"Evelyn!" it was a scream. I ran toward the voice. Mina was cornered by a huge spider and had resorted to climbing a tree, as the thing tried and failed to reach her. "Eve-"

It finally reached up through the trees.


	7. Evelyn burns

Something was lovely and warm near by. I had drifted out of my head slowly. Like I was by my grandmothers fire all those years ago.

Some thought pulled at the edges of my mind.

Where's Mina?

The room came into focus, a large brown couch worn around the edges, draped in a dark green blanket. An aged coffee table in the corner, leaning hard on its legs. My living room. I turned to see my mother. She looked down on my face and pinched her lips together.

"You've already asked ten times today," she said gently.

I looked around but there was no warm fire. Of course not it was my living room. We had no fire place.

"Mina comes home today," mom said, glancing at a clock mounted on the wall. "She's be here any moment."

I turned toward the door, leaning forward on my knees. For I knew who was with her and I won't miss it for the world.

Then I heard the foot steps, clumping ones occupied by an even set.

My father.

Mom stood by the door, prepared to let them in. Mina came running in first. She was young, her cheeks rosy, and red hair pulled into pig tails, clipped with two little pink bows I'd never seen before. She clutched a bundle of toys, new toys.

"Evelyn," she launched into my arms, "I missed you! I missed you so much!"

I laughed. But I peered around her head at the man with her. He was still towering, still dark with focused eyes. Mom talked to him quietly, so I couldn't hear her words. His face was drawn, listening uninterested.

I pulled Mina off me and walked toward him nervously. I waited for him to see me, but before I got close mom closed the door between him and I. I came right up to the door and pressed my ear to it. Mina fluttered at my side, still clutching a doll with a plaid dress. 

I heard murmuring from the other side.

"They're your girls too," I heard mom say.

"Penny you know I'm busy with work, it was nice to see Mina for the first time. But I really can't."

"What about Evelyn,"

A long drawn sigh.

"She's your daughter,"

I leaned hopefully forward. I wanted to see dad, I wanted him to hold like he did when I was young.

"Penny I can't right now, maybe in a few months if things settle," he said.

Then I heard their voices get louder and more heated. Mina backed away in fright. She sat on the floor a couple tears running down her cheeks. I retreated, pulling her into my lap I stroked her hair.

"It'll all be okay," I said gently.

Then I heard the door slam, I stumbled when I ran to the door. 

"Daddy," I cried.

"Eve." 

The voice was wrong though, it was a girls. I felt hands on me, pulling, but I wasn't awake. The living room flickered and disappeared, and everything was black.

"Wake up!" I heard her again.

I was being carried now, the warmth was disappearing from me. I felt grass under me. But my eyes won't open.

"Drink this," I felt something cold at my lips, then liquid pouring down my throat. At once my energy surged back, as did my memory. I snapped my eyes open, I was looking at the sky, and it was getting dark now. There was something far to bright nearby.

It was the fire.

Mina! Where was Mina.

I sat bolt upright, but the only person near me was a girl with glowing eyes.


	8. Mina

"What's happening to me," Mina said, pulling at the lengths of her hair. "I don't understand!"

"Poor child, I think I can help you," it was a farmilar voice to Mina.

"I know you," Mina said.

"Do you?" The voice replied. The air around Mina rippled.

"I've heard you in my dreams, but I can never remember what you said." Mina replied.

"You are a special child Mina."

"No one thinks I'm special, otherwise my dad would of wanted to keep me." Mina said.

"I've seen your dad in your mind Mina, he doesn't understand you, no one understands you but me." The voice soothed. "I personally think your very special Mina."

"Your making it up, your trying to make me feel better." Mina crossed her arms.

"Sweet child, I wouldn't lie to you, let me help you."

"No one can help me now." Mina said thoughtfully, "I nearly killed Evelyn. I should go back for her."

"She deserved a show of your fantastic powers, Mina," the voice replied, "you could do so much more. Your powers are only beginning to blossom. I could help you."

"Could you honestly?"

"I can. You just need to find me."

"Where are you?"

"You already know, I'll be waiting for you Mina. Don't keep me long."

"I won't."

Mina glanced back where she came from, and with a flourish walked away.


	9. Hera gets buried alive

There was a massive disturbance in the game. All around it were minor ones, lighting up like tiny fireworks. I had warped to the spot, and this time I didn't have to wait for anything. There was house a small wooden house and it was on fire.

Whatever had lit it was running away now. I began to stalk away from the house, on whatever it was's trail. But then I stopped, what was that sound.

I heard a faint scream, someone was in the house! I was drawn, catch the glitch or let it go. My job was to track down the glitch no matter what.

But there was someone trapped.

I pulled myself to the house, even though everything screamed to follow the glitch.

"I will get it," I whispered, "but someone needs me first."

I was running now. The flames won't hurt me, I was somewhat fireproof. I smacked the door in.

On the floor was the limp body of the girl. The girl I'd seen earlier. The one with the spider. Her eyes were closed. I seized her shoulders. "Eve," I said, she didn't move.

I guess I had to carry her out. She didn't seem nearly as fireproof as me.

I grabbed her arms and pulled her up. Then I began to drag her to the door. The floor was burning up all around us. I stepped on a flaming block to put it out.

Once I had her on the grass I realized she was more hurt then I'd thought. Something had hit her really hard.

"Wake up!" I said, tapping her cheek. She wasn't responding.

I needed to do something. My mind screamed to leave, that my target was escaping. I looked at the girl at my feet, I couldn't leave her, not like this.

I reached into my inventory and pulled out a bottle of red liquid. A healing potion, I would feed it to her then go.

I leant down and brushed a lock of hair aside. Then I pressed the bottle to her lips.

"Drink this," I said, as if she could her me.

The potion disappeared down her throat, I watched as she glowed with it. As the glow faded her eyes snapped open.

Her face twisted as if in pain.

She sat bolt upright.

"Where is Mina?" She looked at me imploringly, but when I didn't reply it become panic.

"Who's Mina?" I said at last. I really didn't have time for this.

"My sister,"

The little one that was with her. I didn't know where she was.

"Where is she?"

Just then I sensed another disturbance. I had to go.

"Stay here," I ordered. It was safer if she was out of my way. Based on the last time I'd faced a major glitch I knew it could be very dangerous.

Of course my last glitch had been Entity 303.

I ran toward the glitch I had been hunting, wondering which of the three red eyes it was. Who had set the house alight, though I hadn't said it to the girl but I knew someone had. I would go back for her.

I landed at the next sight and found an odd tower of blocks, leaves, wood and stone stacked twenty blocks tall. But where was the culprit. I rounded the corner of the stack and froze. A little girl sat, with blocks circling her slowly, her eyes were closed but her lips moved.

"Identify yourself!" I screamed, I had drawn both my swords.

One eye opened then the other.

"Stay away from me!" She cried.

I leveled my sword at her. "Who are you!"

"Mina," she said. The blocks circled faster now. She fixed me with a flashing look of fury. "I told you to go away, so go away!"

She slammed her fists into the ground. All the blocks flew at me.

I had no time to react, I was buried.


	10. Hera suffacates

Some time ago

"Catch," Hero cried, but I brought my hands out in front of me too slowly. The bottle but my chest and soaked me.

"What did you do to me!" I cried as I felt myself become lighter. The world began to stretch out, till it was all tall and distorted.

Hero covered his mouth to hide his laughter.

"Try jumping!" He sputtered.

I did a small hop, only instead of flying up one block I was launched into the air. I saw the forest stretch out in front of me in a sea of green. Then I was falling and falling.

My feet hit the ground with grace. I glared at Hero.

"I'm gonna get you," I said smiling evilly, he only smiled back, not even moving. I broke out into a run, only I shot right past him, skidding along until I sped into a river.

My entire body was soaked.

He ran up to the river bank, "Are you okay Hera?"

I stood in the water and stared at him, his face changed to concern, he took a cautious step toward me. Then I lunged and grabbed his leg, pulling him kicking and screaming into the river with me.

"No fair!" He said, water dripped down his face. He took an armful of water and pushed it into my face. I sputtered as it went into my mouth. I throw a handful back.

We splashed back and forth till we were dripping. But just when I thought he was done, he took one more handful and it covered my whole body.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was suffocating under a pile of blocks. I couldn't get free.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hero and I climbed out of the water onto the shore. He sat down on the grass and kicked his feet out leaning against a tree.

"So what'd you think of my newest creation?" He said business like.

"You mean the potion?" I said. He nodded closing his eyes.

"Made it myself," he said proudly, "super jump and super speed I call it 'Hero's solution to boredom'"

"It certainly was interesting," I settled down beside him, "but how did you do it?"

"I programmed it," he said. "It's easy, here I'll show you."

He took my hands in his, facing each other we were barely an inch apart now.

"Close your eyes," he whispered, I felt the pressure of a secret. "Now reach out and feel the code of the game."

I reached out and found strings of numbers. They felt so cold and alien to me, I felt them rush by the air all around me.

"Found them?" he asked.

I nodded slightly, awed by it.

"Now make them do what you want," he said.

I tried to focus on a potion. One that would make the user super strong and breath underwater.

"Almost there!" Hero said excitedly. But his voice broke my concentration. Whatever I'd done disappeared before I got a chance to see it. 

I sighed putting my face in my hands, "I don't think I can do it."

"You'll get it," he said, he took hands off my face, his eyes were glittering, "you just need more practice."

"I don't know Hero," I said softly, "I don't feel special. Not like you."

He smiled sweetly, but when he spoke he was completely serious, "I know you'll do great things Hera."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I pushed against the blocks with all my might, but something held them against me. Something unnatural. My strength kept fading I lay still. I felt deep into my inventory, and there it still was, Hero's potion. I closed my eyes I knew I was going to die now. If only Hero was here now.

Hero had been wrong, I'd done so little, and failed so much.


	11. Evelyn saves a life

The girl had run without even telling me her name. Or answering my questions.

I did the first thing that occurred to me. I tried to run after her. She wasn't easy to follow, she was pretty light footed. I also happened to be fairly slow. But I was determined, maybe she knew something about Mina.

I knew in my heart that it wasn't Mina who tried to kill me. Something bad had happened to her, how could it be her. Mina had always been so young and sweet. How could I have let this happen?

All I knew was she was in serious danger. She was out there somewhere alone. It was my job to save her. She was my sister, my little tiny sister.

I was sure that girl knew something, how else had she found me.

Up ahead was a huge boom. That gave me a new energy. Now I sprinted faster. I nearly slammed into a pile of blocks.

From Inside was a muffled scream. Without thinking I swung my pickaxe into the pile as hard as I could. It quivered and one block broke. I hit again and again. First I freed an arm then finally a head. It was the strange girls body, I wasn't sure if she was breathing. With great effort I pulled her free. I lay her down on the grass and dropped to my knees beside her head.

Please be alive.

I listened for a heart beat and found a feeble fluttering one. I fell back onto my hands, feeling relief flooding me.

But now what?

I couldn't leave her to find Mina. Worry flooded me again. The girl was out cold. I didn't have any potions to help her. I searched my inventory, nothing but a few wool blocks and a couple tools.

I resigned to being stuck.

I glanced at the girl, her hair was long and black. A tiny face and stern expression. She looked so small and vulnerable lying in the grass. I felt pity for the stranger who had saved me. Then I had an idea.

I walked out to a tree and swung my axe till it broke.  
Then I combined my wool and made a bed. I place it down beside her unmoving form. I picked the girl up, she was light surprisingly. I carefully set her on the bed, brushing locks of hair out of her eyes. She looked almost peaceful now.

Then I took my sword out and sat down beside her.

Anxiety still drummed through my veins. Anxiety for the girl, my future and especially my sister.

I prayed my new friend woke up soon. Then we'd find Mina and everything would be okay again. Maybe the girl knew a way out of here.

My eyes were just starting to close when something crossed my vision. There was the girl with the glowing eyes. She was silently watching me again, her two friends lagged behind.

The looked expectant.

"Do you have something I could give her," I pleaded with them. I motioned to the girl on the bed. "Please."

The girl stood frozen, emotion flitted across her face. First alarm then anger. She then disappeared. I settled back down eyeing her companions. One boy was barely Mina's age. But even he looked dead to me.

Mina's eyes flashed through my head. Was she going to become like them. I pictured my sister without her smile. No spring in her limbs. A dead look on her face. I couldn't bear it.

The girl reappeared at my side. "Take this, give it to her." The girl said, she wasn't monotone now. She handed me a pink splash potion.

We both stepped back, I threw it at the girl in the bed. Gentle bubbles spiralled out of her, her breathing got stronger.

I tasted raspberries in the air, coming from the potion fumes. It made me feel stronger and lighter. I smiled for the first time in awhile. The red eyed girl however was stiff.

"Who did this to her," she said angrily.

"Who?" Her companions echoed.

I shook my head. "I found her like this, buried in blocks."

The red eyed children didn't seem satisfied. They pressed toward me echoing 'who'. But then I heard a sound from behind me. Instantly they all vanished.

The girl had woken up.


	12. Hera becomes a glitch hunter

Some time ago.

I stormed down the hallway until I was running aimlessly. Finally I didn't feel like I could run anymore so I collapsed. I was in a dark small hallway. I slide down the wall and put my head in my hands.

Oh Hero...

Where was he?

I sat there for hours before I heard footsteps. They were slow and measured.

"Hera?" The voice said. I looked up and saw a kinder looking man. Glasses perched on his nose made his eyes big, which somehow made him look curious. "Notch sent me."

I noticed how he didn't call Notch my father.

"What do you want?" I said rudely.

"I'm here to tell you you'll be starting in my department tomorrow," he said curtly.

"Notch transferred me," I asked in a small voice.

The man raised his eyebrows, "I requested you."

I looked more closely at him. He wasn't like me, more like Notch. There wasn't many like Notch, why hadn't I seen him before?

"Who are you?" I asked.

He smiled slightly, then extended a hand, "My name is EnderSpark, but you may call me Ender."

I giggled slightly before I could stop myself. "Why are you called Spark?"

"When I first started here I asked why Enderman had sparkles around them, I'm afraid no one ever forgave me." He said shrugging.

There was a pause. I felt the sadness weigh down on me again. Suddenly I wanted this stranger to leave me.

"Since you don't seem like your going to ask, I'm going to explain why I requested you." He was looking serious again. "I am head of security for Notch and this game. I needed a new glitch hunter and thought you'd be perfect."

It all made sense. I clenched my fists. "If you think I'm gonna hand Hero over to you then your sadly mistaken," I growled.

He took a small step back. "Is that why you think I want you? To use you?"

It didn't seem like a question he wanted answered but I wasn't feeling polite. "Of course that's why you want me!" I snapped.

"Notch was always to hard on that boy," he said. "He may be my friend as well as my boss. But he is to hard on you too."

I was startled, no one had ever expressed this to me. I think Ender saw this in my face.

"Your work won't be easy Hera, but I'll be fair to you. So what do you say? Ready to be a glitch hunter?"

I nodded slightly.

"Awesome!" He said, "let me show you your new office - Penelope!"

A girl appeared at his side. She was short and had a similar kind face.

"Hera meet my assistant Penelope, but you can call her Penny."

Penny beamed, "it's so lovely to meet you at last Hera. I've heard so much about you! Oh you'll love being a glitch hunter! You'll be such a good one too!" Penny tittered on and on.

Ender said quietly, "she's very lively, keeps things interesting around here."

I nodded politely. But my mind was whirling.  
Maybe I could still find a way to protect Hero.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I sat bolt alright. There was the girl from the burning house standing with an empty bottle in one hand and a sword in the other. Beyond her the air rippled as something disappeared.

"I found your sister," I said gravely.


	13. Evelyn falls apart

"I found your sister," that was her first words. My legs gave out and I fell to my knees.

"Where is she? Is she safe?" I asked quietly.

The girl tilted her head like she was trying to figure something out. Then she spoke slowly, "your sister tried to kill me."

My world started to crumble. I shook my head. "No."

"She tried to kill you." The girl pointed out. She was sitting up on the bed.

"That wasn't her fault!" I said, "she wasn't like that! It's the red eyes!"

The red eyed children. It was there fault, but then why'd they help us?

But Mina, my sweet little sister. She wasn't a killer.

"The red eyed." The girl repeated contemplating. She swung her legs over the side and got up heavily. Swaying slightly.

"Please help me," I said, "I'm sure if she was your sibling you'd do anything."

The girl flinched slightly. Then sighed and said, "I'm not sure how much I can do, but I'll try."

I clasped my hands together, "thank you." Then as not to be completely desperate I added, "I did save your life."

"We're even." The girl said shortly. "You may recall I did pull you from that house."

Then we were silent.

"I'm Evelyn," I suddenly burst out.

The girl flashed her white eyes at me, "HeraBrine." She said coolly.

I gasped slightly, "are you related to Herobrine?"

"He's my brother," she said plainly.

"That's so cool!" I said.

She raised her eyebrows. Maybe no one had ever called them cool?

"Mina is your younger sister?" She said.

"She's only little," I said.

"And you are her protector?"

"Not really officially, older siblings take care of the younger ones," I said.

She nodded slowly. Then added, "I can take you back to headquarters, but I don't have enough energy now."

"Where do you work?"

"Mojang."

My eyes widen, "so Notch is your boss!"

"No he's my father."

I must of looked a bit awe struck, but she didn't pay me any more attention.

She sat down and I followed suit. Out of her inventory she pulled a pink bottle.

"Here," she said, "I think both of us could use it."

I took the bottle and sniffed it. Something very sweet was inside. Hera took a long sip. Bubbles swirled around her and she let out a sigh.

"So tell me your story," Hera said.

"Only if you tell me yours," I said lightly, I was extremely curious.

"Not a chance." She said shortly, "I need your story to report to my boss."

I told her everything that had happened. The whole time she was still. When I finished she said, "and you really don't know how you got here?"

"Not a clue."

"This changes things," she said. "I wonder then, if the red eyed children are others like your sister."

"Maybe..." I said. "What did Mina say to you?"

Hera paused, "she told me to go away."

I nodded.

"Are you going to drink your potion?" Hera asked.

I smelled it again. Then in a fit of bravery I sipped it. It was sweet and fruity. Then I felt strength pour through me, I forgot all about all my worries.

"Woah!" I said. Hera watched my face. It was the first time I'd seen her really smile.

"Strong isn't it," she said.

I nodded. Suddenly I giggled.

"You'll get used to it. My brother and I used to test them out for fun," she said.

"You mean you and Herobrine?"

She didn't answer, her face had tightened like she'd given away something. We sunk back into silence. After some time I was yawning. The good feeling had faded off of me.

"You should sleep," Hera motioned to the bed, "I can stand watch."

"What about you?"

"I've slept more then enough today." She said, "in the morning we need to go. You'll need your energy, they'll be a lot of questions to be answered."

I nodded. Then I got into the bed. How odd it was staring up at the stars. Hera settled down beside me.

For a moment everything was peaceful. The calm before the storm.


	14. Steve + Young Hera

Here's the bonus chapter: (it is in third person).

Hera sat on the roof of the house, she looked up at the stars. They were all the same, just little dots. Notch's mansion was flat on top. The roof was cold against her skin, but she didn't mind. It was peaceful for her. Work had been long, being a glitch hunter was hard. Even though Ender was kind to her. She was grateful if anything.

Her mind wandered aimlessly, flitting through memories old and new. Perhaps she'd sleep here. No one except Ender cared much, well maybe Penny did.

Then she heard a sound. Behind her a small figure was struggling. She watched there hands slipping off the side.

She walked over and grabbed the persons wrist and pulled them up. She was surprised to see Notch's new son Steve. Apparently he was surprised to see her too.

"What are you doing up here," she said crossing her arms. Perhaps she was being a bit unkind, but this Herobrine imposter made her mad.

His surprise turned defensive. "None of your business."

He'd always seemed so nice when he was playing in the throne room. But clearly he had a bit of attitude, that made things easier.

"I'll tell father," Hera replied rudely.

"Then I'll tell him about you," Steve said.

"Then he'd know you were here Steve, he doesn't care about me." Hera said bitterly crossing her arms.

He looked flustered for a second. "You can't talk about my father like that!"

Perhaps this presumption that Hera was just some employee made me angry. Or perhaps Hera wanted to see Steve's face when he found out he wasn't the only special snowflake he thought he was. Hera snapped, "I can talk about our father however I want."

Steve's face was priceless. His mouth dropped open in disbelief. Hera turned back to the stars.

"Wait-" he said, "your my sister? How come no one ever talks about you."

Hera sighed. "Wouldn't you love to know."

Steve looked incredulous, "Don't talk to me like that."

He dared to put himself over her. Even when he was clearly already in favour. He was like a little prince to Notch.

"I can talk to you however I want, prince Steve," Hera snapped. "You need a bit of opposition before that head of yours grows to big for your shoulders."

He was stunned to silence. Then he said lightly but flatly, "I'm sorry."

He was so formal. So unlike Hero. Hera rolled her eyes.

"I am!" He yelled. Apparently no one had ever not accepted his apologies.

"Shush, they'll hear us," Hera said. "How'd you get up here anyway." She was curious, "Surely you have a personal caretaker or someone."

He smirked a tiny bit, "I gave Jenny the slip."

Jennifer was Notch's assistant. Penny and Jenny, Ender had sworn it was an accident.

"Then I climbed out the window." He looked slightly proud.

As if that compared to anything her and Hero has done.

"I suppose this must be a grand adventure for you," Hera added, she tried to edit out some resentment now, he was so young.

Steve scrunched up his face. "No one ever leaves me alone, even for a minute."

"There just trying to keep you safe," Hera said. Notch didn't want to make the same mistake.

"No one follows you," he said, "you said no one cared."

Hera smiled sadly, "I'm to far gone."

Steve shook his head slightly, "you seem completely fine to me."

Maybe it was his look or his words, but Hera started laughing and couldn't stop. Steve looked slightly alarmed.

"Shush!" He said, "someone is coming!"

Both children straightened, far below were footsteps.

"Steve, you silly boy, where are you hiding now."

"It's Jenny," Steve mouthed. Both children shifted to the other side of the roof.

Now they both lay flat and stared at the sky.

"What I really want," Steve whispered, "is a little cottage, way out in the forest. I'd have a farm, and I'd go fishing every day."

Hera listened, it was nice hearing someone else's dreams. "What about the monsters?"

"I'd have a big dog, I'd name him Fluffy I think." Steve said thoughtfully.

Hera could see Steve in his cottage with Fluffy at his side. Perfectly content.

Everything in its place.

"What about you Hera?" He said.

"Oh I don't know," but she did, she saw herself free of Notch.

"Everyone has dreams." Steve said.

"Steve!" The voice was panicked.

"I think Jenny just figured out you aren't under your bed or in the closet hiding." Hera said, "you better go back now. She sounds really worried."

Steve frowned, "let her worry, I never do anything on my own."

"Notch will be angry with her if she lost you." Hera added, "you should go for her sake."

Steve sulked a bit but agreed. He started to shift to the place he'd climbed.

"Wait," Hera said, "please don't tell father you met me."

He looked questioning but agreed. "I'll get to see you again right?"

"Sure you will," Hera said, though she wasn't really sure. "And Steve, keep believing you'll get that cottage."

"I will!" He said, "bye Hera!"


	15. Hera breaks a bed

I watched the girl sleep. She was restless, constantly tossing and turning. Perhaps she was dreaming. I'd have to wake her soon anyway. My leader Ender, or Sparky as I called him now, would be worried about me. I wondered how they'd react to the girl. She wasn't a red eyed child, but certainly abnormal. Not exactly a glitch but not natural. It'd be safer if I explained first.

Not that I cared. Notch could be touché.

Everything around us was peaceful, though the air rippled with unnatural activity. Once I sorted out Evelyn I'd be back into the hunt. I'd track down the red eyes.

I tested my energy levels, not perfect but good enough. Time to go. I walked to the bed and tapped the girls shoulder. Surprisingly nothing happened. She kept sleeping. I tapped it harder. Still nothing.

"It's time to go," I said shortly.

She groaned, "five more minutes mom."

Mom?

I sighed, and with one swing broke the bed. Evelyn tumbled off and hit the grass.

"I'm awake!" She exclaimed, even though her eyes were closed.

"It's time to go," I repeated.

She opened her eyes, her face fell.

"So it wasn't all a dream?" She said, "Minas gone."

I nodded.

She looked around herself. "Why am I on the ground."

"I couldn't wake you up."

"So you threw me out of bed?!" She said.

"No, I broke the bed and let you fall," I said shrugging.

"Do you always dump strangers out of bed?" She asked.

"No, your the first." I said, "now we have to go. Give me your hand."

Evelyn looked startled. "You just threw me out of your bed."

"You fell," I gritted my teeth, "and I need your hand so we can teleport."

"You can do that?"

I snatched her hand.

Both of us appeared in front of my fathers house. It was overly grand, very white and expensive. In short it made a statement.

Evelyn's eyes were wide, "Woah, this is Notch's place?"

"No actually, Notch's house is over there - of course it's Notch's place, who else would it belong to!" I said. Then realizing we were still linked I dropped her hand.

Evelyn's smile faded, "Mina would love this."

"Your sister likes overly expensive houses?" I asked. I didn't feel like being polite.

"No," Evelyn said, "but she loves gardens and look all around us."

I looked and sure enough all around us were flowers. I'd never noticed this. Evelyn leant down and picked one. Holding it in her hand she asked. "Notch can help Mina right?"

I hesitated.

But she looked so hopeful I answered with hollow reassurance.

She brightened up, "I can't believe I actually get to meet Notch!"

I sighed, was everyone this excited?

"And you said he was your father, that must be cool!" Evelyns eyes were alight.

I tried hard not to snap. It was definitely not cool.

"I'd trade you," I said through gritted teeth.

Evelyn looked perplexed, "No you wouldn't," Evelyn said, her eyes grew sad, "I don't really have a father. He left when I was young, couldn't stand kids I guess." She shrugged but her eyes got cloudier.

My fists clenched slightly. "Let's go."

The two of us approached the shadow of the house, which glared down on us, as if daring us to challenge it.


	16. Hera makes an escape

We walked through the front door. Evelyn stuck very close to me. Almost like this was frightening. For me it was just home. The same flowers in the same pots on the same tables. Yet she kept gasping at things.

"I can't believe this is your home," she muttered.

I decided I'd drop her off in one of the sitting rooms till I'd got a chance to introduce the information I'd gleaned. Plus I was worried that she'd be so stunned we'd fail to get a word out of her. Better to let her go somewhere quiet and safe.

Not saying I cared.

The first sitting room was directly to the left. I steered her toward it.

"You can sit here, I'll come get you," I said lightly. "If anyone asks you who you are tell them your waiting for me."

I hoped Penny didn't find her.

She sat down on a bench still gazing around. I started to walk away.

"Wait-" she said, I turned.

"What?"

"I just wanted to thank you," she said, "for helping me." Then she smiled, it was a legitimate thank you. I didn't get those often.

I walked down the hall, headed for the throne room. Hopefully Notch was there.

"Hera!"

I turned around, Ender was walking toward me. He looked flustered.

"Oh thank goodness," he said.

"Sparky," I said with a smile. I closed the distance between us. He ruffled my hair a little bit.

"Your vitals, they keep dropping, but when I tried to locate you I couldn't find you." He shook his head, "what happened out there?"

He didn't know that Hero had deactivated any tracers we had. I definitely didn't feel like telling Ender that. At best he'd be disappointed.

"Hera? Are you alright?"

I cleared my throat, and in my best not-to-worry voice replied, "perfectly fine, I ran into some trouble. However I need to speak with my father immediately."

Ender didn't relax at all, "Notch is really busy right now."

"It's important," I said.

"We're having a lot of problems right now." He said shortly.

That was news to me, "what sort of problems?"

But he wasn't really listening anymore. "I've got to go Hera." I watched him scroll something on paper, then he handed it to me. "I'm sending you to rest for a few days, you've been through a lot."

That would of been sweet. If I hadn't left Evelyn waiting for me.

"I'm fine!" I said, my arms crossed over my chest.

Now Ender was watching me, a look of disapproval on his face. "I really must insist that you rest. Your clearly tired, when your time is up then we can talk."

"I really don't need to," I tried another line of attack, "I had some potions and I feel perfectly fine. Now tell me what's going on!"

Ender just looked at me. When he saw I wasn't budging he turned to face away from me.

"Penelope!"

The assistant appeared. "How can I help you Ender?"

"Take Hera to see Tyson, make sure she gets there."

Oh great.

Ender turned back to me. "I'll see you in a few days, try to get some rest. It'll all be okay."

I'm not six!

Penny stood at my side. I started to walk with her, at least till Ender couldn't see us.

"A five day break!" She tittered, "I wish I had that! Everyone is so busy around here these days!"

I saw an opportunity, "what's keeping them busy?"

"All sorts of things! It's all just Penny do this, Penny get that! I want to put my feet up for a few days."

For the first time I felt pity. Neither Jenny or Penny had much personality. They were mostly just workers. At least I could do things for myself.

"Your very lucky Ender trusts you so much! It must be hard though finding all those problems. Very dangerous would you say?" She looked at me expectantly.

Maybe I'd have some fun. We were almost far enough away now. "Oh extremely."

Penny looked even more excited. "Nothing ever gets exciting around here. All I do is work in here all day long!"

I smiled a tiny bit, "hey Penny."

"Yes?"

"How'd you like that break today?"


	17. Evelyn gets questioned

This place was amazing! I couldn't believe Hera actually lived in this house. Everywhere I looked there was shiny blocks, Mina would love all the colourful flowers. It was pristine, no dust or dirt. My only issue was it was a bit cold.

Hera didn't seem to notice any of this. Although she also said nothing when I pressed myself closer to her. It was all too much to take in for me. In fact she seemed restless. I didn't take issue when she steered me into a room.

"You can sit here, I'll come get you," she said. "If anyone asks you who you are tell them your waiting for me."

I nodded slightly. I gazed around, wow oh wow was this place pretty. Then I sat myself down on a bench to wait. I hoped she won't be long.

I watched her start to leave, "Wait-" I suddenly burst out.

"What?" She replied

"I just wanted to thank you," I said, "for helping me." I smiled at her. I hoped she got that I meant it. She looked startled but took it in her stride. Then I was alone.

I didn't suppose they kept magazines around here.

Oh well I contented myself with watching a colourful aquarium. Bit by bit the questions and worries came back.

Where was Mina? Was she safe? Could I help her?

Hera said Notch could help. If anyone could save Mina it was him. I just had to wait.

I swung my legs in agitation. I didn't have watch so I had no idea how long I'd been waiting. This was frustrating.

In front of me cotton candy coloured fish swam in lazy circles.

I was starting to fidget now. Maybe I should go find Hera, who knows she might need my help?

I scoffed at that thought, if anyone needed help it wasn't her. Then I heard something. It sounded like her, but it was outside the room. I crept to the door, it was two voices, the one I didn't recognize was speaking a lot but in between Hera was talking. My hand went to the knob.

"What are you doing?"

I spun around, half expecting to see Hera. But unfortunately it was, the woman looked grandmotherly, if grandma hadn't gotten a nap in awhile. Spectacles rested halfway down her nose, yet she still glared at me through them. Slowly I removed my hand from the knob.

"I said, what are you doing?"

What was I doing?

"I was leaving this room," I said at last. I wished she would stop glaring at me so hard.

"Why are you here?"

I remembered my excuse. With more confidence I said, "I'm with Hera, Notch's daughter."

She didn't even phase, "Hera is on leave."

What?

"No she's coming to get me, we have an important meeting with Notch." I hoped she'd leave me alone.

"And who do you claim to be?" She said shortly.

"Evelyn," I said.

"So you, Evelyn, claim to be meeting with Notch today. With Hera?"

Why did this have to be so hard.

"Yes."

"You are not on the list, I'm his assistant."

I raised my hands, "I'm not from here, I'm just here with Hera, who's Notch's daughter. Ask her!"

"Hera's hardly his daughter, more trouble then she's worth I reckon." The woman didn't look impressed. I felt a surge of anger for Hera. But before I could make a come back the woman added. "What do you mean your not from here?"

"I'm not."

"What do you mean?"

Just then there was some yelling. The woman looked up at me one last time then disappeared. I breathed a sigh of relief.

Then the door burst open. In came Hera.

"Finally!" I said, "so can we see Notch."

Hera looked at me. "We have to go!"

"What! What about Notch."

"I punched Penny," she said breathily. "She kinda deserved it."

"You what?"

"No time!" She said, then there was voices behind her. She lunges forward and grabbed my hand.

Then we were gone.


	18. Hera lands in a lake

We reappeared just outside Mojang. I cursed, I didn't have enough energy to get us further. Evelyn looked slightly shocked.

I started to walk quickly toward the trees.

"Wait, what about seeing Notch," Evelyn said, I turned around to see she hadn't moved, the only thing shifting was her hair, which waved gently in the wind.

I bristled, "we can't see him."

Her face turned to angry, "you said he'd help Mina!"

Behind her there was a frenzy in the house. I had to go now.

"He won't help her," I said, when Evelyn looked surprised I added, "I lied."

Evelyn's face turned to slight anger. Someone had surely discovered Penny. It was dangerous for Evelyn too.

Not that I particularly cared. Just she would be some help. If Evelyn didn't move soon I'd have to leave her. But for some reason I didn't want too.

"I'll help you," I found myself saying, "Notch won't but I will. We'll figure out how to help save your sister. Just we have to leave now."

"Okay," said Evelyn, "I trust you."

I closed the distance between Evelyn and I, and took her hand. Reaching into my inventory I grabbed the long guarded splash potion.

Hero's solution to boredom.

Silently I whispered, "I'm leaving Notch's house now."

Then I splashed it on our feet. The effect was instant. I started running holding onto Evelyn.

"What is this stuff!" She screamed.

"Just don't let go of me," I said. We were approaching the forest, I leapt over the first trees.

"This is craaaazy," Evelyn screamed. "We're going ti craaaaash!"

We bounced through the forest and back into the plains. Already I could feel we were running out of potion. I ran harder, now we could hardly see. Suddenly we shot into a lake.

Just then the potion faded.

I let go of Evelyn and swam to shore.

"What was that!" She cried.

"Herobrine'a invention," I said.

"You mean he made that!"

I nodded. "He gave it to me years ago."

We looked at each other.

"Why'd you trust me when I said I'd lied to you?" I asked.

Evelyn replied, "while I was waiting I met a woman."

"Who?"

"Some old grandmother type, super scary," Evelyn said, "when I told her I was waiting for you she said you were 'more trouble then you were worth'"

"Yeah so."

"I knew why you didn't think having Notch for a father was cool. They don't treat you well. You told me they'd help because you wanted to help me."

I was shocked slightly. I didn't want to admit that at first I'd wanted to rid myself of her. Maybe that is why I wanted to make it up to her by helping her now.

"I'm not as good as you think I am," I said.

"Those jerks don't deserve you," she said. "Plus you did save me, so I think that makes you good in my books."

"Of course I wasn't gonna let you burn alive!"

Evelyn shook her head slightly. But she smiled at me. "I guess we gotta go find those children now and find out what happened to Mina."

"I'm pretty sure if we wait here they'll come to us."  
I said, "they always seem to."

"Alright then, let's wait. Then the fun begins!"


	19. Evelyn explains YouTube

I lay on my bed looking up at the sky. Evening was falling over us. Hera sat with her back on a tree, I saw light shimmer on the leaves and knew she was playing with a diamond sword.

"Tell me about yourself," I said to her. The light abruptly stopped glimmering. "I told you about myself."

"There's nothing much to tell," she replied.

I laughed under my breath. Classic excuse. Her brother was Herobrine!

"One question then?"

"Fine."

"Tell me about you and Herobrine."

She sighed, "that's not a question, and even if it was I won't tell you."

I turned to face her, she looked serious but her eyes glistened with sadness.

"Fine, do you have another brother?"

"Yes."

"Steve," I guessed. If anything about Minecraft was correct that would be it. Herobrine is always Steve's brother.

"Yes."

"Would you tell me about him?" I pleaded.

She sighed again, "fine. He's my younger brother."

"What's he like?"

"He thinks he's brave, but really he's kinda fragile. Notch always loved him though."

"Why?"

She pretended not to hear. "He's annoying sometimes, has an attitude. But generally he was my friend, kinda my only friend."

"Why was?"

"He moved out into the woods awhile ago." She said, "he always wanted a cottage, he has a wife named Alex."

I gasped, "the Alex? Like red haired Alex."

"Yeah?"

"But she's his sister!"

Hera started to laugh, "where do all these weird ideas come from!"

"Mostly the internet," I felt my face go red.

"What's that?"

I started laughing. Hera looked confused. Which made me laugh harder.

"What's so funny!" She said crossing her arms.

"This is all so weird! You don't know what YouTube is either!" I said.

"You? Tube?" She wrinkled her nose.

"You use it to post videos, though you probably don't know what that means!" Now I was laughing harder, which made her look more irritated. "Sorry- sorry," I sputtered. I covered my mouth. "Tell me more."

"He has a wife called Alex, the Alex or whoever," she repeated, "I don't know if he has kids. He has a wolf named Fluffy though."

"Have you ever been to his house?" I asked

"Once a long time ago," she said, "he's far away."

"Do you miss him?"

She snorted, "of course."

"You should visit him then." I lay back down.

"He did tell me to come any time, apparently Alex makes an excellent pumpkin pie." She paused, "he's still a kid really though, so is she. Notch shouldn't have let them go."

We were silent for a moment. The sky was darker now.

"The stars are so weird here, there all the same!"

"What are your stars like?"

"All different colours and sizes!" I said. "You can watch for hours, and sometimes there's a shooting stars!"

"What's a shooting star?" She said.

"It's a star that moves across the sky then disappears."

"That's odd," she looked up. "I wish I could see that."

I smiled at her, and she smiled back. Heat rose to my cheeks. She must of seen, because she dropped her eyes.

We both closed our eyes, I must of have drifted off to sleep. It was cozy out here.

"Evelyn?" A voice whispered.

I blinked the sleep out of my eyes slowly. Hera was looking alertly toward the trees. Then from the bushes I heard a sound. Perhaps our company had arrived already?

The children looked as they always did. The girl had the boy clinging to her leg, there other friend stood apart from them. The girl looked at me and extended an arm accusingly. "Evelyn Ender! We have to come to take you to our leader!"


	20. Evelyn teleports

I froze for just a moment. Now they were aggressive?

Hera however drew her swords. All three children fixed there eyes on her. "Stand aside." They all echoed at her.

"No."

They all shifted into fighter stances copying Hera. Only I was left awkwardly, I'd never really fought like this before. I drew my iron sword and held it out in front of me. I waved it around for effect.

"Surrender Evelyn Ender," the littlest said.

"Why do you keep calling me that!"

The oldest boy shot an arrow then, straight at my head. I raised my sword but Hera knocked it away first, I noticed it was bubbling. Then we were in a shower of arrows. Hera knocked as many aside as possible, I clumsily got the rest. The girl hadn't moved, she stared at us. The little boy however had. He punched forward, suddenly I was knocked off my feet toward the lake.

"Evelyn!" Hera said, while she was turned I saw the boy shoot. She didn't see. I watched it in slow motion as it twisted.

"No!" I cried, I brought hands forward and suddenly it swerved. The force of knocking it away made Hera stumble. The children paused for a moment, looking at me. Hera spun and charged the group. The boy sent a volley of arrows but she knocked them aside. I watched once again as the little boy punched the air. The ground exploded behind Hera sending her forward. Then in front of her sending her reeling back. Yet she kept going toward them.

They were all distracted by her. I stood up, feeling a new power flowing through my veins.

In front of me Hera had reached them, the girl had pulled out a sword, with impossible speed she met Hera. They began to duel. At least the little boy couldn't do anything unless he wanted to hurt his friend. Neither could the arrow shooter. The two of them twisted and twirled in deadly arcs. In all this only the little one saw me approaching.

The new power in my flowed. It was excited. It was restless, it wanted me to use it now. I jumped forward with it. Suddenly I was in front of him. Before he could react I wrapped my arms around his small body pinning him. He couldn't use his power unless he wanted to knock both us of skyward.

"Stop!" I yelled at the sword fighters.

Hera looked over and smiled. I felt my heart sped up. The sword yielding girl stopped.

"Don't hurt him!" She said. Both her and the boy stepped closer.

"Stop, don't get closer!"

Both froze.

Hera walked over to me. "Good going."

"Thanks," I blushed slightly.

"We have a few questions for you two." Hera addressed the children. "You can have him back once you answer."

They nodded.

"Who are you?" Hera said.

"I am Entity 237." The girl said.

"Is that your name?" Hera asked.

"Yes," the girl said.

"What is your name?" Hera address the boy.

237 nudged him. He glared at us, "I am Entity 135." His voice was a low rumble in comparison.

"And this ones name?"

The girl answered again, "he's called Entity 586."

"Why are you here?" Hera said.

"To get that one, for our leader." The girl replied.

The boy in my arms squirmed. I held him tighter. Hera drew her sword and held it nearer to the boy. He squirmed harder.

"It's okay," I muttered to him, "we won't hurt you."

The other two entity's looked agitated.

"Why me?" I asked them.

They both stared blankly. Hera put her sword closer to the boy.

"Why her!" Hera echoed.

They looked sadly at me.

"They must not know," I whispered.

Hera sighed but relented. The entity's calmed a bit when Hera let up.

"One more question," Hera said.

"Then can we take 586?" The boy said.

"Yes." I said before Hera could reply.

"Who are you working for?"

The two fixed us with a stare and in chorus said, "Our leader Entity 0."


	21. EnderSpark

"That girl is out of control," Notch said, he had both fists clenched on the table top. Ender sighed slightly.

"We don't really know what happened with Penny," he said tiredly.

Notch scoffed, "well obviously she attacked her."

"I'm sure Hera had her reasons," Ender said, "you are very hard on her."

Notch sat back, and raised his eyebrows, "and who are you to give me parenting advice? When was the last time you saw your kid?"

"Kids, my wife, well we never officially separated," Ender said, "had another kid years ago. My children live far away from me, otherwise I'd see them more."

"All three of my children have been disappointments." Notch continued, "well my youngest, Steve, isn't a bad boy, he's not particularly helpful though, he'd rather be in the woods with his wife. My eldest son walked out on me years ago, and has been nothing but trouble. Now my daughter has become wayward too."

Ender listen intently. He'd always thought Hero was a good kid, even if he had a few issues. But the comments on Hera were a bit too much.

"Your daughter works harder then anyone. Much harder then your son. I think it's time you showed her some appreciation!" Ender stood up.

Notch folded his hands on the table. "I don't want to fight with you Ender."

"Then don't," Ender said. "But Hera was my understudy. That girl did an excellent job when it came to Entity 303."

Both paused. Entity 303 had plagued them years back, before Hera took him down.

"Fair," Notch said at last, "I'll leave her to be dealt with by you."

Although Notch was Enders friend. He'd never liked this hands off approach. He knew Hera was a hard worker, plus she reminded him of his kids. He kept a picture of them in his office, although he was sure it was very updated by now. If only work wasn't so busy. It was only getting busier.

Ender pulled up a map, and offered it to Notch. "These are all the latest disturbances."

There was so many now. They dotted the map.

"Most of them are random but a pattern is emerging," he showed Notch. "A lot of areas have been modified or torn up by an unknown force."

"Have you identified this force?"

"We worked tirelessly but what's causing it keeps getting away before we get a good look." Ender said, "however it seems it is quite aware of us. At the last site it left a mark."

"Yes?"

Ender took a deep breath, "It seems that these attacks are being completed by a glitch named Entity 0."

"Entity 0?"

"Yes," Ender said.

"Can't you stop them?" Notch asked.

"Hera was our best hunter, without her we're fairly inefficient. Besides this Entity 0 is always one step ahead of us."

"I see."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After the meeting Ender walked to the buildings med bay. Penny sat perched on her bed. Ender has found her in the hallway, knocked out cold with Hera's note only Hera had crossed out her name and replaced it with Penny.

Fortunately Penny was mostly happy to get a vacation. Though vocally she preferred to recount her adventure. Tyson has quietly asked if Ender would have her released early.

Penny would be released to her room. The damage was minimal anyway, Hera had clearly only wished to not be followed. Notch claimed it was viscous, but Ender thought otherwise. He only wished he'd listened to her. He'd been a bad parent in his life, and maybe he really was no better to Hera.

Not that he wanted to be her dad, she already had one. He shook his head slightly at that, if only. 

"Ender!" Penny said, "any news?"

Ender laughed, "now Penny either your on break or your not!"

Penelope had been Notch's idea. When he created Jenny he offered to make Ender one. Ender had been reluctant at first. But Penny livened things up.

"Fine," she said.

"I'll see you in a few days."

I headed to my own room. I wanted to study the map a bit more. Just then Jenny stopped me. She looked extremely worried.

"Where's the fire?" I joked.

"Sir, I thought I should tell you something..."


	22. Hera learns stripes aren't cool

Some time ago

I had tracked him to the forest, here I was going to corner him.

Entity 303 had been causing us al lot of trouble lately. All kinds of odd glitches had been popping up all over the world. Even more reports were coming in. It was time to put a stop to this madness.

I am only a new glitch hunter, but Ender thought I'd be the best one for the job.

I walked into the forest quietly, listening for his footsteps. But I heard nothing, maybe he'd hidden himself.

Then from above I heard a sound. He was there in a tree, not hiding at all, he seemed to be waiting for me. He worn a crisp white cloak that covered his face, except his eyes shone out, a strong bloody red.

"Your pretty quick to the chase, even if you are just a kid," he said, he was lazing in the tree branches.

I mean I guess I looked a bit like a kid. Probably shouldn't of worn my purple striped shirt. Still I had to be strong.

"I'm not a kid!" I said.

"Keep telling yourself that, one day soon it might come true," Entity replied, "besides did I ever say there was anything wrong? I am impressed."

"Your coming with me!" I said, "surrender or I'll take you with force."

He laughed, "I shake in my boots."

"This is your last chance I mean it!" I said. He really shouldn't of said that. I drew my swords from my back. At least I'd had the sense to wear them.

He looked at my swords and then at my face. Maybe he hadn't looked hard enough, my eyes were quite dim at the moment. But I saw his posture change.

"Your HeraBrine?" He said, "sister to Herobrine."

"Enough talk," I said and I lunged.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Entity 0?" Evelyn asked.

I shrugged. I had never heard of an Entity 0, but we were gonna find out.

Evelyn finally turned to face me. Her eyes were glowing lightly purple. I didn't scream though I might have.

"What's wrong?" Evelyn said, "you look like you've seen a creeper."

"Your eyes." I said, "there glowing."

"My eyes are what?!" Evelyn shrieked. She ran to the waters edge and screamed. I'd always had glowing eyes, but I guess for newbies it was scary.

"Oh my god!" Evelyn said, "my eyes! What happened to my eyes!"

I felt bad for her. Even though the eyes kinda suited her. She curled up by the waterside. I walked up to her. She however grabbed onto me, hugging my legs.

"What's my mother going to say," she said crying.

I put my hand down on her shoulder. "Did anything weird happen during the battle."

She looked shocked for a second, then said slowly. "They called me EvelynEnder. Then during the battle I knocked away an arrow without touching it. They must of known. But how?"

"Entity 0 must know something," I said. She at least had stopped crying now. I peeled her off my legs gently.

"We have to find them!"

"Hold on, they attacked us." I said, "we want to find them when we have the upper hand. Meaning we need to find you some gear, and get some information on them."

"Do you think they have something to do with Mina?" Evelyn said quietly.

"Possibly," I said, but knew they probably did.

"Then we have to hurry to save her!"

Mina did try to kill us, but I kind of hated seeing Evelyn so upset.

"We'll look for information," I said lightly.

Evelyn nodded and glanced down at the water. Instantly she jumped up in fright.

"I'm a freak now," she said.

"I have glowing eyes am I a freak," I said.

"No but your cool. Your an awesome fighter. I'm nobody!" She looked at her feet.

"You did well fighting the red eyed children back there," I said. "Were in this together now, I need you."

"Really?"

This time I meant it. "Really."


	23. Evelyn gets blown up (again...)

"Do players always have to do this," Hera said as she sliced through her fifteenth creeper.

"Yeah, that's kind of the point. Its fun," I said, then added in retrospect. "Less so in person though."

"I see I guess..." Hera said, "duck."

I dropped down, Hera shot a spider behind me, twenty blocks behind me.

"Show off!" I rolled my eyes.

"I can have fun too," she shrugged

I smirked. So far we had found some iron and coal. But no diamonds, despite our efforts. I pulled out a torch to look ahead, there was a fork, we chose to go deeper.

"I wish we'd find a zombie spawner," Hera said.

"I haven't even gotten a sword!" I said, I would settle for nothing less then diamond.

"There just zombies," Hera retorted, "not even scary!"

I thought about zombies and shuddered. "For you!"

She laughed. "You just need practice."

"Well you better save some mobs for me then."

We'd walked into a huge chamber. Then finally on the other side something glittered. I ran without looking.

"Evelyn!" I twisted around just as I was blown off my feet, so was Hera. I hit the wall. Pain radiated through me. I felt my energy drop. But I wasn't dead.

Painfully I got up. There was diamonds next to me. But Hera was not there.

"Hera?" I said, I looked all around. Then below me I heard splashing. There was a hole in the floor. I dug down near it and peered out. Hera was there in a pool of water.

"Hera you scared me," I said. I felt very relieved.

She turned to look at me, in the torch light with flecks of water in her long black hair, she looked beautiful. How had I not seen that before?

Something deep in my chest fluttered. I felt the heat rise into my cheeks.

"You don't have to worry about me." She said.

"But I did," I said, "I'd never stop worrying about you."

I walked into the water, not caring about my cloths. I took her hands in mine. "You look beautiful," I whispered.

She laughed nervously, "did that creeper knock you too hard in the head?" But I saw the heat in her cheeks too.

Just then we both heard the clanking of bones. A skeleton was somewhere near. We both abruptly let go, Hera drew her swords.

But before she could do anything I charged it and hit it was an iron axe.

"Die!" I screamed in sudden exhilaration. I hit it again and again. Then when it was dead I turned to Hera.

"Show off?" She said. Then she twirled her swords and slung them onto her back gracefully. I smiled slightly and did an awkward twirl with my axe.

"Don't cut your foot off," Hera laughed gently. "Let's go get those diamonds now."

We both climbed up the stairs. Turns out I'd been lucky, eight diamonds. More then enough for a sword and a helmet. I used the last one for a shovel. "Never know what you might need to dig through."

"Let's get out of here," Hera said. She started toward the surface. I followed her until something caught my eye. Way out there in the dark I thought I saw just a glint of red. Though it was probably just my imagination.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shout out to @britney117 thank you for the votes and feedback on my book.

As well as (Instagram) mossssss_art for the awesome cover design.


	24. Hera gets jump scared

Evelyn and I lay on our beds out in the forest. Both of us had been fairly silent since the cave. What had passed between us in that moment in the water? Did it mean something? Evelyn said she thought I was beautiful, thinking about that seemed to make me go red in the face. I'd never felt this before, and yet I felt better when she was close to me. Where I could keep her safe.

I looked over at her, she was staring at the sky, maybe she'd fallen asleep already. I watched as the minutes passed, but she didn't move. Silently I slipped out of bed and stood at her side, she looked peaceful in her sleep. Her face softened, her hair was haphazard on the pillow. She looked vulnerable. I remembered what she was like when I found her. How she was kind to me, even when I didn't really deserve it, and yet she always was. The only other one kind to me was Ender and even he kept his distance. But she stayed close, like I was something to her. I was a person to her, how odd.

I made a silent promise to myself that I'd repay her kindness.

I settled back down into my bed and somehow managed to close my eyes. But as I drifted one thought kept reoccurring, I was falling for Evelyn. I wondered if she felt the same.

The morning came over us quickly. Evelyn was still snoring though, how they girl slept through the sunrise, I had no idea.

"Evelyn?" I tapped her. She didn't even stir, this was awfully familiar. I sighed.

"Wake up!" I said louder.

I took out my pickaxe but when I looked back she was gone. I startled. Then I felt a tap on my shoulder. I cried out in fright.

"Got you," I heard Evelyn chuckle.

"How'd you do that?" I said, I tried to keep my voice level, even though energy pumped through me.

"New power I guess," she shrugged. "I sensed I was about to be thrown out of bed, again."

"I wasn't," I said, I quickly put away my pickaxe. "Do it again."

She closed her eyes, then she was ten blocks away. When she opened her eyes they glowed brighter.

"Your eyes," I said, "they got brighter."

Evelyn flinched, "not a fun of the flashlight face thing." I could tell she was upset.

"I think it suits you," I said.

"I guess I can see in caves now," Evelyn said.

"I didn't like my eyes at first either," I told her honestly. "But they are useful."

Evelyn teleported back to my side. Then she stumbled slightly.

"Guess I'm not that strong yet," she said, "is that tree supposed to be sideways?"

I shook my head. Then I helped lower her to the ground. She held her head in her hands.

"Better?" I asked.

She nodded slightly.

"I just need practice," she said lightly. "Being an ender is harder then I thought."

She tried to stand and semi tumbled. I took her arm and helped heave her into her bed.

"Take a rest for now, then we'll try again."

"Okay," she looked thoughtful, "I have a question though about Herobrine, would you answer it?"

She looked so hopeful. Something in me crumbled, "fine."


	25. Evelyn is dizzy

Hera sat across from me. The world still spun gently around me. I had about a hundred Herobrine questions. I chose a simple one.

"Where does Herobrine get all his red stone torches?" I said.

Hera looked plain confused, "red stone torches?"

"Yeah, he leaves them places," I replied.

"Internet?" She asked.

"Guilty as charged," I said. "What about signs?"

"Signs?"

"Yeah he leaves them around saying stuff like 'Only god can save you now,'"

Hera wrinkled her nose, "god? Whats a god?"

"Never mind," I said, I tried to get up but the spinning came back, "wow teleportation really messes with me. Guess I'm not surprised."

"Neither am I," Hera said.

I continued my speech. "People say Herobrine is a stalker of players," I said curiously.

"People say a lot of things about my brother," Hera said quietly.

"Yeah, he's really cool," I said. "There's so many stories out there about him."

"In his actual life he was always quite mature and a bit flashy at times." Hera said thoughtfully, "but he was always kind to me."

"You miss him a lot," I said.

Her face flashed with a bit of pain. Although she tried to cover it up with a serious face, I saw the hurt. Instantly I felt guilty. I hadn't meant to hurt her. I would never want to hurt her.

I silently promised not to do it again. I loved her too much.

"Herobrine was hard working, and very clever." She said, "he was good at a lot of things. Really he was brilliant. But enough about him, I get one question back." She smiled sweetly, but I knew I'd get payback.

"Tell me about where you came from."

I laughed, "you'll fall asleep, I was boring as heck."

"Try me," she said lightly.

"Alright but only for another minute. I think I can nearly stand. I lived in a house with my mom and Mina. Had only one friend, although not anymore."

"Why?"

"She has some bias of her own." She didn't like it when I told her about myself. After that I was kinda a pariah, she had been somewhat popular. Kids are mean I guess.

Hera nodded.

I got up on my feet and bounced a couple times. "I'm good now." I gave her a grin.

"We'll need to work on the cool down time, or else we'll be stuck here all day." Hera said laughing slightly.

"Don't you have powers," I said.

"Some," she shrugged.

"Like what?"

"Same as you, I can teleport." She said shrugging, "nothing special, I am also slightly faster and stronger."

"I guess we want to pack up camp now?" I said.

"Yeah," Hera said, "We'll follow the trail of the glitches for now. Maybe we might learn something useful."

"As long as we don't actually find them again," I said shuddering slightly.

"Next time we find them it'll be on our terms," Hera said.

"Your terms, you say?" a boys voice rang out. Entity 135 stepped out of the shadow, no sign of the other two though.

"Where's your backup?" I asked.

"Still recovering," he said, he was talking much more this time, "I don't need them," he said, "I got an update and this time your going down."

There was a flash of white in the trees behind him.


	26. Hera KO's 135

We barely had time to react to his attack. He sent volleys of arrows at us spinning through the air. I threw a shield up between him and Evelyn. He fixed me with the same annoyed glare.

"Stand aside Hera and I won't hurt you," he said, "I'm only after EvelynEnder."

I tightened my grip. "We're a package deal, fight her and your fighting me."

He tilted his head as if trying to figure me out. "Very well then," he said, he raised his hands and more and more arrows poured towards us. The shield couldn't withstand it forever.

I grabbed Evelyn's hand and teleported us the the mouth of the cave we'd been mining in. I didn't have enough energy to get us any further. The boy was looking for us now, but he'd find us soon. He always seemed to. 

"He will have trouble shooting us in here, its a much tighter space with looks of cover." I told Evelyn.

She nodded, then looking slightly despaired added, "why does everyone want to kill me?"

"You must be very popular," I answered.

"I'd trade a lot to be boring again," she shook her head. Then we ran into the cave. We stuck to the bigger tunnels, heading deeper and deeper down. Just when we'd reach the room that the creeper had exploded in I heard his footsteps.

"You can run EvelynEnder but you can't hide from us," he whispered to the darkness. He knew we were near. "Give up now and we won't harm the girl with you."

Evelyn listened to him now. 

"There's no reason for this to be so hard on everyone," he added soothingly. "Come to me now and everything will be okay."

"He must only know our general location," I whispered to her. Maybe he used the same thing I used to detect glitches. He looked for disturbances. As long as we stood still.

But Evelyn was inching away.

"What are you doing?" I hissed.

"He's right, you don't have to suffer," she said quietly. "You saw his powers, how would we stand much of a chance. Wherever we go they find us. It's my fault."

I looked at her in the dark. Even with her words her lip quivered slightly. She was afraid, but determined. It was true we didn't seem able to escape them, they always found us, but we were powerful too.

"No." I said, "its like I said, we're a package deal." I tried to flash a smile.

She smiled weakly back. Her eyes glowed a little.

That's when I had an idea. In the middle of this cave as a hole. 

"Change of plans," I said, "go out there and surrender."

She looked almost hurt. "But you just said-"

"Don't worry I'll have your back," I grinned now. I still had a few tricks.

Some understanding entered her eyes. "Okay I trust you."

She made her eyes flare. Well I slunk off into the shadows.

"EvelynEnder," I heard him say.

"Thats not my name but yes?"

"Have you come to give up."

"Yes I have," she said, she sounded a bit to confident though. Luckily he didn't notice. I supposed it was me who made her feel so sure. That made my chest warm.

"Where is Hera?" he said.

"She ran off when you found us." Evelyn said, she was not much of an actor.

I started to creep up on them. Entity 135 was standing fairly close to the hole.

"Very well then-" he stopped in surprise as I kicked him from behind. I had poured all my strength into it and the result was quite satisfying, but also not quite what I wanted. He sailed over the hole and into the wall. When he slid down it he didn't get up.

"Was that the plan?" Evelyn said, she looked very shocked.

"Not exactly, but close enough." I shrugged, but inside I was beaming. Still had it after all. 

I knelled at the boys side and put my hands on his face. The I let the code flow around me. Normally I could dissolve what ever was making a problem or rearrange it. That's what I did with run of the mill glitches. But something different was here, an essence I couldn't touch.

I looked at Evelyn. "I don't understand him. Something is off"

She nodded slightly. Then with a perplexed look on her face she said, "Take my hand and read me."

I held onto her, her code rushed by me. She was the same, some code but also something else. Something so complex I couldn't touch it.

"It's the same," I said quietly.

"He was a human then, like me." I couldn't read Evelyn's face. "Is this my future?" She wasn't asking me really.

But I bursted out with, "I wouldn't let that happen to you."

She looked deep into my eyes, "I trust you then."

Everything felt electric, I felt the urge to get closer to her. To feel her warmth, to touch her. I leaned in and she followed. 

"I can't say I'm not impressed."

We both jerked away.

There was another figure in the cave. Another person hooded in white but with glowing red eyes.


	27. Evelyn faces her fear

The figure stood rigid, not far from us. 

"What have you done to my little Entity 135?" the voice purred, it was so distorted I couldn't tell the person's gender. This could only be Entity 0.

"Your Entity 0," I said.

"I'm sure you have lots to say," Entity 0 answered, "But first a change in scenery."They snapped their fingers and suddenly we were all in the forest again.

Hera jerked her head around. I wanted badly for her to stay still so Entity 0 would stay focused on me. But no such luck.

"I really ought to give you what you have coming little Brine, to bad someone cares about you," they said. "Pity I can't repay you the damages you've done to my little minions." They beckoned toward 135. "Luckily he only said I couldn't hurt you."

Hera froze, quite literally.

"What did you do to her?!" I screamed.

"It won't hurt her unfortunately," Entity 0 said causally. "She'll be fine, eventually."

Entity 0 started to walk toward me, "something is troubling me."

I said nothing. Entity 0 stopped a few feet away. I still could't see their face.

"Who are you EvelynEnder?"

That puzzled me. I wanted to say that I'd never met them in my life. "Your worst nightmare." I growled, I drew my diamond sword for effect.

Entity started to laugh, which sounded even creepier then when they talked. "I can fly, and at my command all the mobs in this area will pour into the clearing, all determined to destroy you. What do you have have?" Entity said.

"Well.." I paused, what did I have, the barely practiced ability to deflect things. A teleportation power that made me sick. "I can tell you what I don't have. Arrogance and a sense of self preservation."

I couldn't see Entity's face but I could of sworn they groaned. As if they were thinking, this is who has downed all my minions?

What I hadn't mentioned was my determination.

"What have you done with Mina." I said lowly.

Entity stopped laughing, they tilted there head. "Who is Mina to you?"

"My little sister, you and your lot did something to her, and I'm going to get her back." I snapped.

"Interesting, you seem to mean it," Entity replied, "how much do you love this sister. Would you fight with everything you have for her."

"Yes," I said without hesitation.

"Then fight!" Entity screamed, around me trees started to float, 135's body disappeared. Hera fell to the floor frozen still. "Show me what you have EvelynEnder! I will kill you now."

Part of me wanted to run. I mean this was terrifying. But for Hera and Mina's sakes I held my ground. The first tree barely missed me, it smashed at my feet. I drove to avoid the next one. But the next two caught me in there branches.

Entity 0 watched me struggle. "Your weak," they spat.

I reached out with my powers and teleported on top of the tree behind them. I saw them look slightly confused, then I lunged for their head. At the last second they threw me aside.

"Is that all you have Evelyn? Little tricks."

They screamed again, and all around me I heard mobs coming. The clacking of bones, clicking of fangs and groans of zombies.

"This is where you die!" they screamed.

I struggled to find a way out of the hordes. But then around me I saw purple particles, enderman had responded to Entity's call to arms.

"Help me, help me," I whispered to them. I didn't expect anything to happen but they looked down at me. "Help me win this." I asked them, "please."

I watched as several enderman turned on the other mobs and began to fight them. Entity's face turned to rage.

Well they were distracted I teleported again, this time so I was right behind them.

"This is how much I love my sister," I whispered, then I slashed them. The sound that erupted from them was so loud it knocked me off the tree top.

"EVELYNENDER, YOU HAVE MESSED WITH ME FOR THE LAST TIME!" Entity roared.

I tried not to shake in my boots at this. Instead I said with a forced smile, "I'm a thorn in many people's sides, just ask Hera."

"Next time we meet it will be over a grave, I have a favor to do now." Entity 0 said. 

Entity 0 turned and warped away.

"Your not a thorn in my side," Hera said from behind me.

She came to me and picked me up.

"You've never been a thorn in my side," Hera said. Then she whispered closely in my ear, "you did a good job against Entity."

Warmth burned though my body. Then I leaned in without thinking, till Hera and I's noses brushed each other. Then our lips found each other, I closed my eyes. Maybe the coming night was cold, but Hera would be my torch.


	28. Hera is haunted

Evelyn and I broke away, but still electricity flowed between us. That was the first time I really saw her. Her eyes glowed even brighter purple now, purple clung to the tips of her blue hair. I knew she'd be upset, but it looked so beautiful I wanted to run my hands through it.

"So, " she said, and cleared her throat.

"So." I answered smiling.

"I guess I have fallen in love with a Brine now." She shrugged, but I could see the awe in her face.

"And I, the sister of the great Herobrine, have fallen in love with a human." She looked slightly embarrassed at that. It was like she thought the fact that she was human made her lesser then me. "Evelyn," I said, "I don't care that your human. I won't have you any other way."

She grinned, it was then we noticed our audience. Several enderman were standing nearby, Evelyn flushed in even greater embarrassment.

"I can talk to enderman," she shook her head slightly. "Now I'm really a freak."

I sighed, "even if you were a freak. Which your not. Your mine now. I say its cool."

She turned to the enderman, the sound she made was screechy and kinda chilling.

After a few minutes of this she turned to me, "they have a place we can go that the enderman hang out. It's not out in the open, so we won't get attacked."

"So were headed to an ender roost?"

"I guess," she shrugged, "kinda hate to do this but I'm gonna have to teleport us there."

I went to our sleeping spot and collected the beds. Then I returned to her side.

"Ready?" she asked.

"Ready."

We disappeared for a moment, when we reappeared I noticed a couple purple flakes fall. She did she.

"Oh great," she said, she stumbled with dizziness, "I'm turning into one." She sat down, "be honest, what do my eyes look like."

"enderman eyes, your hair too," I winced as her face fell.

"What happened to my beautiful hair!"

"Its kinda... purple," I finished.

"It'll wear off hopefully." she said. She kinda kicked her feet out, but so fast she fell to the floor. "Ow."

"Careful with yourself," I placed our beds down, then took her arm and heaved her up. Both of us struggled to get her in the bed. Whatever Entity had done to me had weakened me. Then when she was safely to bed I put down my own bed.

"I think I'll sleep now," she mumbled, "very exciting day we had." She was out like a light in a few minutes.

At last I had a chance to look around myself. The room was small but nice and tall. There was no sign of entrances out to other caves. Water dripped in one deserted corner, the enderman would no doubt avoid it. Otherwise it was quiet.

That's when the thoughts came in. Who had forced Entity 0 not to hurt me. I already knew the answer though I didn't want to admit it. Herobrine. He was trying to protect me still. Even if he was far away. However he didn't care to try to protect Evelyn or anyone else, I was the exception.

Oh Hero, my poor brother. Still trying to help me.

While I had been frozen I could't really hear anything that Entity said, it was a powerful freeze. An unnatural action. Whatever Entity 0 was they were extremely dangerous.

And then there was Entity 0's cloak, the very one I was sure that Entity 303 had worn. Were they related somehow, I was sure they were.

Whatever was happening was bad, there was no denying that. Evelyn was in danger, and so was I.

It was then I heard a faint sound. Someone had teleported into the cave.


	29. Hera gets the news

I peered across the room in anticipation of attack. But when the new comer came closer they were revealed to be Penelope. What was Ender's assistant doing here?

"Hera!" she said excitedly, "I finally found you!"

Yep, just as bubbly as ever.

"What's going on Penny?" I asked, skipping through niceties. 

But she was looking past me at the other bed. She looked quite frankly alarmed. "Who is that?!" she shouted.

"Thats EvelynEnder," I said, "would you keep it down, you'll wake her."

"Sorry," Penny whispered, "she looks like an enderman though."

I sighed. "She isn't." Something occurred to me, "Where is Ender?"

Penny's face froze, something resembling pain crossed it, she said quietly. "He's grieving," Penny started tear up, "there has been a terrible accident," tears ran down her cheeks, "his children are- are"

"What about his children?" I cut across.

Penny hiccuped, "Dead." Then she put her face in her hands.

I felt a swirl of sadness for him. But the questions came back to soon. "Why did you come here Penny."

"Ender asked me to," she sniffed. I watched as her face began to relax, the sadness had melted off and she was joyful again. Odd, I guessed Notch had designed them to mostly be happy and cheerful. She began to titter again. "By the way, I totally forgive you for punching me. The break was heavenly."

Feeling confused I muttered, "any time." The emotion switch was a bit unnerving.

"We were wondering where you'd gone! then the map just lit up. Like a lot. The maps been crazy lately but this was huge. We knew it had to be you!"

It wasn't me. "But why did he send you?"

"The disturbances were everywhere before, but now there just in one area mostly, Ender thought you might know something. With all your experience out there. Your the best glitch hunter you know. We think there searching for some item or something." She showed me the map. I peered at it, as far as I knew nothing was there, except-

"Steve, not something, someone! There after Steve," I cried, "they were looking for him, he lives there. I went to his house once."

"I thought he was way over here," she beckoned to another area. I rolled my eyes.

"He moved, I guess you guys didn't track that," I said slowly. "They are searching for him."

He didn't stand a chance. He wasn't a very good fighter, and Entity 0 was more powerful then anything he'd ever seen. His wife Alex was in danger too.

"You've got to tell Notch," I urged. "Get him to send guards to Steve. They have to protect him and Alex. This threat is something stronger then I've seen before."

Penny shifted from foot to foot. "Notch's guards are really busy protecting possible sites of attack."

I clenched my fists, "that's ridiculous, Entity 0 isn't after those, their after Steve. Notch can't abandon him."

"I'll try Hera," she said holding up her hands. "I'll relay this all to Ender." she lowered her voice, "but Ender rarely gets up these days. Notch gave him some time off, but he acts like a zombie."

"I'll meet you there Penny," I said, my voice was starting to crack with emotion.

"Right," said Penny, "I'll meet you at Steve's house with whatever back up I can get."

Then she was gone. 

In the dark alone my tears started flowing. I couldn't help Hero, and now I was going to lose my other brother Steve. He was so happy and full of life, and yet I brought my messes on him. Perhaps Notch had been right to keep us away from each other. I only made trouble.

"Hera?" Evelyn whispered. She saw my tears when I looked at her.

"There after Steve, Entity is." I choked out.

She stood up and broke her bed. Then she came to me and put it down beside mine. She coaxed me into my bed and got in hers beside me.

"It'll all be okay Hera, we'll go find him and protect him." She said.

Tears still seeped from my eyes uncontrollably. 

"It'll be okay Hera," she whispered to me softly. Then she put her arm around me, "we won't let him get hurt. Not him or Alex."

She held me till I stopped crying, she was so warm I feel asleep against her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sometime later I woke up. I was sticky from the tears, the bed was cold beside me. I sat up and looked around. But Evelyn was gone.


End file.
